Recently, as the types of services for mobile terminals are varied, the size of the program code supporting a plurality of services is increased. Moreover, as the operation of a mobile terminal becomes more complicated, many of the mobile terminal operations cause conflicts with other operations resulting in terminal instability.
A mobile terminal designer stabilizes the operation of a mobile terminal by correcting errors of the terminal software using a debugging unit. The debugging unit identifies any terminal programming errors by checking the terminal program and data flow by using Joint Test Action Group (JTAG) Technologies.
The mobile terminal designer accesses the debugging unit by using a host computer to transmit a debugging command to the debugging unit. The host computer and the debugging unit are interconnected through a local area network (LAN) using User Datagram Protocol (UDP), and the host computer delivers a UDP message containing the debugging command to the debugging unit.
The debugging unit debugs the mobile terminal according to the debugging command within the UDP message, and then provides the debugging results to the host computer. According to the related art, the mobile terminal designer has to be located at the same position or same area as the mobile terminal when debugging the mobile terminal on a local network because the host computer and the debugging unit utilize UDP. The characteristic of the UDP is that though it is fast in protocol processing, it has no functions such as error correction or retransmission capabilities like Transmission Control Protocol (TCP). Thus, the UDP is used in multimedia applications requiring a high speed rather than reliability.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view showing the configuration of a debugging unit for debugging a mobile terminal and of a computer for controlling the debugging unit in accordance with the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a mobile terminal 10 is physically connected to a debugging unit 20 using a dedicated debugging line.
The debugging unit 20 is connected to host computers 31 and 32 using UDP on a network. The debugging unit 20 receives a UDP message containing debugging commands from the host computers, and debugs the mobile terminal 10 by checking the program and data flow using JTAG Technologies according to the debugging command contained in the UDP message. The debugging unit 20 transmits the debugging results to the host computers 31 and 32 after debugging the mobile terminal 10.
The host computer 31 is able to transmit the UDP message containing the debugging command to the debugging unit 20 using UDP because it is connected to the debugging unit 20 through a LAN. Moreover, the host computer 31 receives the UDP message containing the debugging results from the debugging unit 20, and displays the debugging results.
The debugging unit 20 and each host computer 31 and 32 are connected by a LAN cable, and thus are located in the same area or on the same LAN.
Each of the host computers 31 and 32 is placed in a different position on a local network, each is connected to the debugging unit 20, each transmits a debugging command to the debugging unit 20 using UDP, and each displays the resulting data. Accordingly, although each of the host computers 31 and 32 can access the debugging unit 20, they cannot remotely control a debugging unit connected to another local network. The problem is that the host computers and debugging units have to be located in the same area, and the debugging units have to be controlled only through a local network.
Another problem is that control information and data sent and received between the host computers and the debugging units are lost due to the characteristics of the UDP, thus generating errors when debugging a mobile terminal.